tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Branch Line Engines
Branch Line Engines is the sixteenth book of the Railway Series. Foreword Dear Friends, We never have a dull moment on our Branch Line. Thomas was silly and got into trouble, so a Diesel Rail-car called Daisy came. She caused trouble, but has now promised to be good, so the Fat Controller has kindly given her another chance. Meanwhile Toby chased a bull, Percy got into a predicament and... But you must read the stories for yourselves. The Author Stories Thomas Comes to Breakfast When Thomas' driver jokes that Thomas doesn't need him any more, Thomas misunderstands him and boasts to Percy and Toby that he doesn't need a driver. The next morning, after a careless cleaner fiddles with Thomas' controls, Thomas successfully moves by himself, but can't stop and runs into the stationmaster's house as his family sits down for breakfast. The stationmaster blames Thomas for ruining their breakfasts and Thomas feels upset. Donald and Douglas pull him out and Thomas is sent to the Works. Daisy Thomas' replacement, a snobby diesel rail-car named Daisy, arrives, and Percy and Toby show her around. She refuses to sleep in the engine shed, but finds the carriage shed good, except for some "rubbish" (Henrietta, Annie and Clarabel). Percy and Toby are tired after staying up late to cheer the furious coaches up, while Daisy is bright and cheerful. She is preparing for her first train when she realises a milk van is about to be coupled to her and refuses to pull it, saying it is "bad for her swerves". Daisy is lying, but this is not known to the crew and so the van is taken away. Daisy, satisfied, realises this allows here to do whatever she wants. Bull's Eyes Daisy makes fun of Toby's cowcatchers and sideplates, saying he's scared of getting hurt. Toby tells her they're for stopping him from hurting animals if they stray on the line, but Daisy says that animals will move anyway if you "toot and look them in the eye". Later, Daisy is asked to shoo a bull called Champion to his owner,but he is too busy eating grass to notice. An exasperated Daisy goes back to Dryaw, and Toby "shoos" Champion for her. That evening, Daisy sees some boys enjoying some sweets called "bull's-eyes" and gets huffy. Percy's Predicament Daisy has neglected to take the milk again and Percy is in a bad mood. Toby decides to take the van for him so as to let Percy take his trucks from the quarry. Percy speaks rudely to the trucks, and they plan revenge. As they slow down at a sign to "pin down" brakes, the trucks barge forward and push Percy down the line and into a train of stone trucks. The Fat Controller tells Percy off, and Daisy too for being lazy, but gives her a second chance for her work after Percy crashed. Thomas comes home the next day, Percy is sent to be mended, and Toby teaches Daisy the finer points of branch line life. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Daisy * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * The Fat Controller * Donald (does not speak) * Douglas (mentioned) Trivia * In the second illustration of "Bull's-eyes," the British Railways' 'cyling lion' logo is visible on Daisy's side. * The Reverend Awdry arranged Thomas' accident in order to fix the distinct dip at the front of Thomas' running plate. Goofs * Donald and Douglas should have received their blue paint by now. * A nameplate is seen on Donald's front, above his face. This was its only appearance. * While Daisy is arguing with her crew, the stationmaster, and the shunter, the milk van is mysteriously coupled up. * Daisy has a British Railways logo on her side in "Bull's Eyes", but not in "Daisy". Gallery File:BranchLineEnginesEarlyCover.png|An early edition Image:TheMilkVan.jpg|Daisy and Percy Image:MilkVan.PNG Category:Railway Series Books Category:Books